


【龙剑】一些不可描述的事

by umaru



Category: pili - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaru/pseuds/umaru





	【龙剑】一些不可描述的事

　　1  


 

　　疏楼龙宿有个很好的想法。

　　他觉得，一年一度的春节晚会，看多了实在太过腻歪，重复来重复去，还不如“改革春风吹满地”的达人舞蹈锦集。

　　在和剑子即将迎来结婚十五周年纪念的9102，自己就该效仿公司冲业绩搞开门红，将浪漫的气氛一早营造，省的那人以为他都三十多岁了，还成天只想华丽无双，不套三个戒指，不开基佬紫的骚包跑车就没法出门——

　　那一堆戒指还不是你为了宣誓主权送的。

　　那基佬紫的跑车还不是谈恋爱的时候你给我选的。

　　不过……

　　只跟自己一个人别扭的剑子，还真是天下无双，独一无二得很。

　　龙宿表面严肃内心荡漾的给剑子制定健身计划，而其中主要内容，正是对腰腹力量的加强训练。

　　腰腹力量。

　　这个关键词十分重要。

　　旁边抱着一叠文件路过的仙凤，将龙宿“苦大仇深”的神情尽收眼底，还以为自家老板正在研究什么棘手的case。

　　她好奇的偷偷瞄了一眼。

　　(ΩДΩ)

　　剑子先生绝对不会答应的……

 

　　2  


 

　　人都说婚姻是爱情的坟墓，距离是产生美的必要因素。

　　但普适性定律也有翻车的时候，毕竟佛剑都能一改从前作风，最近一放假就跑到云渡山庄去跟一页书两个喝茶谈人生。

　　至于龙宿和剑子。

　　只要工作不忙，他俩就成天腻腻歪歪黏糊在一起，没有你捏着紫金箫XS我拿着白玉琴plus三天一吵，也没有你抄起古尘擀面杖我举起御皇锅铲，五天一“乒乒乓乓”。

　　更别提什么恩爱夫妻也避不开的七年之痒。

　　两个人的关系是真的特别好，越处越好，好到圈子里所有人都知道，这对儿模范夫夫经常闪瞎他们共同好友佛剑分说的眼。

　　因此，最近几年刑事庭上，犯人们因为顶不住大法官目光里的威严，常常被问得直掉金豆子只能靠法警帮忙擦眼泪。

　　怒目金刚能使恶人日啼。

　　此事一传十十传百，最后本市的犯罪率都降低了不少。

　　但这几天情况好像不太对。

　　向来恩爱的两个人似乎有了些隔阂。

　　龙宿总感觉剑子神神秘秘的，甚至在床上的时候他也能走神。

　　若是被操到走神也就算了，但事后神游太虚？

　　这是在想什么？

　　问起来的时候，连岔开话题都的方式都很拙劣。

　　龙宿委屈得心里泛酸。

　　可酸着酸着他就想起来，这家伙外面似乎有不少小年轻惦记着吧……

　　不就是在圣龙口大学带了几次课么？

　　居然被一个叫豁青云的研究生，利用青阳子校长是我亲戚的关系，屁颠屁颠要了地址跑上门求剑子教授的亲笔签名，好让他“拿回家裱在墙上”。

　　呵。

　　管他爱慕还是仰慕。

　　龙宿总归吃醋到不行。

　　因此，当天晚上他就拖着剑子在床上大战三个回合。

　　至于为什么不是三百回合……

　　因为某人说了，他一个中年男人老腰经不起折腾，而且资本家是没有权利压榨人民教师的。

　　所以龙宿自不好再继续下去。

　　然而，直到今天他才发现剑子的话有问题：

　　明明放下华丽无双身段，辛勤劳动耕耘的人是我，哪儿累到你了？

　　就欠调教！

　　非得好好调教一番，不然今年的春节计划还怎么实现……

 

　　3  


 

　　不行。

　　不可以。

　　你在想屁吃。

　　自从龙宿提起两个人一起去健身房，让他以总裁之尊亲“下海”尝试教练工作，剑子仙迹还以为，只要拒绝过一次之后，答应就是不可能答应的，这辈子都不可能答应的。

　　然而。

　　真香~

　　虽然还没搞明白，拉着自己手的人究竟从哪找到这家开到年关还不歇业，同时又能成功匹配总裁身价的健身房，但即便没管住嘴答应了，直到进门前一秒，剑子还在犹豫。

　　他不喜欢在别人面前舒展身体。

　　六块腹肌给龙宿一个人看就足够。

　　只有华丽无双才配得上天下无双。

　　“走吧走吧。”

　　这回换成龙宿驾着剑子。

　　“哎你真是——”

　　紧张局促的感觉在看到各处健身器械都空无一人时终于缓解下来。剑子长出一口气，却没发现这现象十足的不正常。

　　他以为，一般人家小年总有些事情要忙，也就龙宿精致到不行，对身材管理要求近乎苛刻，才能一直在健身方面保持如此高涨的热情。

　　甚至连带自己也跟着倒霉。

　　无奈啊！

　　“我在这儿有私人训练室。”

　　龙宿伸手接过前台小哥屁颠屁颠送来钥匙。

　　“去那儿。”

　　“总裁果然不一样。”

　　剑子调侃了一句，突然感觉前台小哥好像有些奇怪，又有些眼熟。

　　趁寒假打零工的圣龙口学生？

　　他不太敢确认，便好奇的问了一句：

　　“你们家，室内也要戴墨镜？”

　　前台小哥身形一颤，反应过来后立刻狗腿的弯下腰，一只手状若无意的揪住领子上的蝴蝶结，用略有些不自然的声音说：

　　“是这样的先生，我最近犯青光眼。”

　　剑子：“……”

 

　　4  


 

　　龙宿给剑子准备的衣服十分贴身。

　　当然，他自己穿的也很贴身。

　　所以练完器械，满足的欣赏过浑身透着热气和湿气，大汗淋漓到胸口和背部的布料颜色加深，连发梢都往脸上滴水，再顺着漂亮的下颚线条沿脖颈青筋滑落，有些在嘴角处拐弯湿润了下唇之后。

　　龙宿一节节摸着剑子的脊椎骨，将凸起的骨节按到凹陷，用瑜伽体式帮他开发腰部的柔韧性。

　　只要力气重些大些，剑子就会哆嗦那么几下。

　　于是臀缝的位置也跟着变换。

　　“疼。”

　　这姿态过于羞耻了。

　　剑子的脸很红。

　　不知道是因为头朝下，血液倒流，还是因为他臀部两团结实的肉抵住龙宿的髋，只要挪动一点就能夹住某根惊人的东西，好像自己主动找机会蹭来蹭去一样。

　　“别动。”

　　龙宿有些心猿意马。

　　“动也是你按的。”

　　剑子小腿后的韧带被拉开，酸痛的感觉让他连呼吸都沉重许多。

　　“不是说人到中年吗？不是说老腰经不起折腾吗？自己的话自己要负责，自己的身体自己也要负责。该锻炼的地方，一个都不能少。”

　　“负也不是这么负啊……”

　　龙宿听到剑子小声的嘀咕。

　　所以他猛地往下一按。

　　“嗯——”

　　果不其然，面前这人一声闷哼之后就失了平衡，眼看要往旁边倒。

　　哎呀……

　　不妙。

　　剑子十分尴尬，尴尬到不想找支撑点只是闭着眼睛等摔。

　　他想，依照龙宿的性格，碰上这种事肯定会调侃自己老半天。

　　然而调侃算什么？

　　龙宿直接扯了一根瑜伽带，仿佛是要开绑的节奏

　　“既然你不想这么负——”

　　剑子被翻了个身。

　　“那咱们就换个方式负。”

　　果然是要开绑的节奏。

　　膝盖被顶着分开，两条腿也被折成M形。

　　剑子此时还处于一个动作保持太久而有些缓不过劲儿来的状态。

　　所以龙宿得寸进尺倒是十分方便，他接着就把胳膊也绑了。

　　是跟小腿捆在一起。

　　贴身的衣服，将剑子的好身材展示的清清楚楚。

　　同时，剑子跨间鼓胀起来的一团也凸显的淋漓尽致。

　　“我还以为只有我硬了。”

　　龙宿蹲下来，手指隔着一层布料推挤囊袋里的球。

　　“诶，若你没绑我，现在硬的应该就你一个。”

　　剑子忍着全面敞开的羞耻。

　　口舌之争他们两人从来遵循礼尚往来且不伤感情。

　　“所以你会因为这个兴奋？”

　　龙宿笑了。

　　然而酒窝并不能让他天真单纯。

　　因为这人一旦笑出酒窝，后面发生的事情……就有些刹不住车。

　　紧绷的感觉并不好受。

　　龙宿直接脱掉裤子，瞬间，得到解放的性器将内裤顶的老高。

　　他一只手揪起剑子大腿根处的布料，另一只手转出钥匙圈上挂的瑞士刀，轻而易举的划开一道口子。

　　“刺啦——”

　　随着小臂一抬，布片一飘，剑子的内裤和部分肉体就裸露在外面。

　　“疏楼龙宿！”

　　“唔——”

　　龙宿只用鼻子哼了一声。

　　因为他的舌已经在剑子的腹股沟制造水痕。

　　有点尖尖的牙叼着一块软肉撕磨啃咬，细微的疼痛转化成勾人的快乐，但那快乐却不在重要的地方产生，只逡巡周围反复试探，叫人不上不下难耐得紧。

　　“你……你倒是换个地方舔！”

　　剑子才想踢龙宿一脚，就想起自己被绑成这副模样，实在没什么动作的余地。

　　所以退而求其次。

　　他就只能瞪龙宿一眼。

　　面色潮红，鼻翼挂着汗珠，浑身上下衣服紧绷绷包裹。

　　乍一看整整齐齐的人，唯独裤子裆部缺了一块，私处以淫荡捆绑姿态的显露出来，然后给你恼羞成怒的一眼。

　　这谁顶得住啊！

　　龙宿果断扒掉剑子的内裤，舌头缠着性器敏感的头部，将上面的清液勾进嘴里。

　　“龙宿……”

　　剑子虽然情动，但他也知道这里不是做爱的地方。

　　身下的垫子毛茸茸的，若是沾上精液，那些毛必然会黏在一起，干了以后结出硬块。

　　只要龙宿走在上面，尖锐的东西扎着脚心的感觉……

　　“啊！”

　　剑子忍不住叫出声。

　　简直和他现在性器被牙咬了一口的滋味没任何差别！

　　“你又走神。”

　　龙宿眼里闪过一丝不满，但他嘴上的动作却温柔下来。

　　“我只是……”

　　只是不想在这儿。

　　剑子的话没有说完。

　　因为龙宿的舌头已经舔过性器，将上面凸起的血管压下，又任其重新恢复饱满。

　　他吞的极为认真，口腔每一个部位都被用来仔仔细细的抚慰。

　　有时头部卡在咽喉前面，硬腭与软舌夹着柱身来回摩擦；有时头部快要碰到后牙槽，腮部肌肉的回缩力让极狭小空间里一整排牙齿自然起伏的刺激达到最强。

　　“舒服么？”

　　龙宿张嘴抬舌，让剑子的性器顶着舌根分泌唾液的地方，以涓涓细流浇灌那敏感的部位。

　　连接舌与下颚的粘膜正好勒住精口，只要往下卡的深了，单方面的湿润就变成两个人互相吐水。

　　你吐我一口，我吐你一口。

　　龙宿觉得这样很有趣，自己竟也玩出乐子，便忍着插进穴里的欲望，欣赏起剑子迷乱的表情。

　　爽快的半条魂儿都要飘荡出去不知所踪，剑子仿佛从半空旁观一个从不愿也从不必低头的男人俯在他胯间给他口交。

　　“……嗯哼。”

　　剑子射了。

　　都不知道是因为龙宿深喉吞的那一下，还是因为难以言说的心理上的互相占有征服的满足感。

　　“我要进去了。”

　　龙宿轻咳几声，没咽干净的精液被吐在手心。

　　直到他黏糊糊一根手指抵在剑子穴口还插了半截进去，刚射完精脑子浑浑噩噩的人才动动嘴唇，因为一直憋着呻吟而声音有些奇怪的说：

　　“慢点。”

　　温柔的龙宿情绪永远藏的很好。

　　他捻着肠壁内一点做支撑，转动手指让穴口拼命收缩的劲头逐渐放缓。

　　这样的开拓方式可以看见剑子内里粉红色的软肉，娇气的仿佛从没经历过任何蹂躏一般。

　　“我知道，你放松。”

　　没有专门的润滑液，剑子总有些不能适应。

　　于是龙宿便低头勾出他的舌在外面交缠，着实宛若两条发情的蛇。

　　精液的味道随呼吸喷了一脸，剑子的性器也被龙宿握住套弄。

　　他有些迷醉在这好似发情的气氛里。

　　龙宿很快伸进去第三根手指。

　　今日剑子好似格外热情。

　　人前衣冠楚楚的大学教授，现在却被捆绑被打开在训练室地板上。

　　是这情景令你兴奋吗？

　　龙宿仿佛明白了什么。

　　他抽出手指，自己放一根在嘴里，将那淫靡的味道细细品尝。

　　多余的汁液顺着指缝垂落至小臂，嘴唇变得红润又黏黏糊糊。

　　“龙宿，进来。”

　　剑子爱惨了这样的龙宿。

　　在他眼里，连那翘着的小指尖儿都散发出无穷魅力，都是这人一寸寸碾压植入到自己身体内的华丽无双。

　　“实在是少见邀请。”

　　双腿大张的剑子，经过开拓的穴已经合拢不上。

　　龙宿很容易就操了进去。

　　“啊——”

　　胸骨突然上提，剑子的喉结因为下巴高抬而凸起的厉害。

　　龙宿抱着他，一边送腰一边啃上去，剑子便不知为何的，竟忽然产生一种伸出手摸摸两人连接处的渴望。

　　难道因为被绑住被束缚，所以那些平日轻易就能做到的事情，如今才逐渐在性爱中显露出对它难以克制的渴望？

　　“好涨……”

　　龙宿的性器不是一般粗长。

　　即使剑子腺体的位置十分靠后，但表面凹凸不平的巨龙总能第一下插入就定死在那点，对准最敏感的所在碾磨。

　　被捆着的人忍不住呻吟起来。

　　“我抱你。”

　　龙宿低沉的喘息包住剑子的耳朵。

　　迷人的声线，湿热的气流，搔过耳垂耳骨叫人生出一口被他咬掉这块肉也心甘情愿的错觉。

　　剑子想到这儿，后穴便忍不住收缩——

　　他今天怎么总有些不知耻的念头？

　　“还没松手就开始夹我。”

　　龙宿忍不住闷哼一声，让剑子的屁股自上而下撞在他髋部。

　　“啪！”

　　无比清脆的肉体拍击声在室内响起。

　　然而剑子却因为被操的太深而根本无暇为之羞愧。

　　他腿根儿一个劲儿哆嗦，肠壁也化身千万个缠人的小妖精，手扒着腿盘着，好像没了龙宿的性器就会立刻身亡一样。

　　“……龙宿。”

　　剑子缓过来以后，身体内是强烈刺激下更加难以抵御的空虚。

　　难以抵御，无法抵御。

　　“你，动一动。”

　　耳边传来的性感笑声，笑得剑子不仅满脸通红，甚至全身都要往变粉的趋势发展。

　　龙宿愉悦的用乳尖磨着剑子的乳尖，软滑的舌头钻着耳洞模仿性器的抽插，动作猛烈又迅速。

　　但他下半身就是不动。

　　直到剑子难受到夹紧了臀部，整个人通过颤抖也无法获得满足，而不由得说出“求你了”三个字时。

　　龙宿这才低吼一声，掐着剑子的大腿用力抽插起来。

　　“太快了……慢，慢点……”

　　……

　　外面天都黑了。

　　“去洗澡吧。”

　　刚打开私人训练室的门，忽然进来的风就把高潮之后头晕脑胀的剑子吹醒了。

　　他臀缝里全是浑浊的水。

　　有肠壁分泌出的液体，但更多的是龙宿射在里面的精液因为实在太满而外溢的部分。

　　“不行，有人怎么办！”

　　剑子因为情绪激动，后穴便忍不住紧缩。

　　他这么一夹，龙宿还没拔出的半软的性器再次硬了起来。

　　“都几点了，早没人了，不然你是想再——”

　　“不我不想……”

　　剑子后穴磨的有些肿。

　　他不想明天走路奇奇怪怪合不上腿的去给学生们上课。

　　“那就去洗澡。”

　　瑜伽带已经解开。

　　龙宿抱着浑身上下都乱七八糟的人往浴室走。

　　两人都是赤条条的，下面还连在一起，黏糊糊的精水落在毛巾上，随着脚步挪动擦过剑子股间，湿湿滑滑。

　　“这么围着能挡住？！”

　　“不然呢？”

　　龙宿捏了一把手中弹性十足的臀肉，咬着剑子耳朵根儿说：

　　“下面不垫着点你想流一地吗？要是让明天打扫的人看了会怎样想？”

　　管他什么打扫的人！

　　“大厅监控都没……”

　　剑子恼恨的牙根儿痒痒。

　　他想报复性的在龙宿精致好看的下巴上狠狠咬一口。

　　可惜高潮过太多次的身体连这点力气都没了。

　　“对，大厅监控都没开。”

　　龙宿笑得极为开心。

　　他说：

　　“这店是我刚盘下来的，没有客人，自然不用监控。”

　　？！

　　剑子一口气没喘对，噎的说不好话：

　　“前，前台的人……”

　　“没认出来吗？男装的仙凤。”

　　“仙……凤？你钱多烧的？不如给圣龙口大学捐赠一座图书馆。”

　　“只要你答应在浴室继续——”

　　“疏楼龙宿！”

　　“诶，我在呢~”

　　已经回到家的仙凤：阿嚏！阿嚏——

 

　　5  


 

　　龙宿原以为，非常的环境挑开了剑子身上裹着的那层斯文外壳，让他可以自由“释放天性”，所以前阵子出现的不够热情、不够主动、不够缠绵的问题，通通可以得到完美解决。

　　然而当天晚上回家，令人心酸叫人流泪，真实残酷的现实转折就劈头盖脸而来。

　　饱受一番“摧残”的剑子洗完澡，鬓角还带着湿漉漉的水珠，坐到桌前拿起只钢笔，不等打开帽儿就朝龙宿丢过去。

　　那金属柱体正好瞄准了关系着亿万总裁庞大家产该如何继承的部位。

　　“剑子，莫要炸毛。”

　　龙宿赶忙躬身探爪，十指交叉，动作流畅一气呵成的保护好自己的后半生性福。

　　“过来签字。”

　　剑子的手似乎生来就是该执笔的。

　　他认真写字的模样也过分好看。

　　完全没有意识到即将天降噩耗的龙宿，脚步踩得有些重，嘴角勾起一抹十分合格的霸道总裁微笑，从容不迫且志在必得的，将娇妻柔弱无骨（x）的柔荑握在掌心，结实宽厚的身形，让白毛毛湿漉漉的人被笼罩在充满男性荷尔蒙气息的阴影之下——

　　“嗯？”

　　龙宿惊的声音都变了。

　　“你要和我协议上床？”

　　剑子率先签下自己的大名，力透纸背的四个字正好衬他脸上有些危险的表情：

　　“是啊，总不能叫大总裁继续随时随地发情。

　　龙宿：“……”

 

　　6  


 

　　一晃半个月过去，龙宿心里别提多不是滋味儿了。

　　健身房多棒啊！

　　捆绑多棒啊！

　　下回还能试试各种器械各种辅具各种姿势对不对？

　　所以剑子为什么非要和他签协议？

　　疏楼是姓，龙宿是名，跟龙性本淫有什么关系！

　　就算随时随地发情……

　　最后你不是也同意了。

　　说的跟自己没爽到一样。

　　QAQ

　　大总裁这辈子还有没这么委屈过。

　　想想协议里#未经本人同意剑子仙迹可以拒绝和疏楼龙宿发生关系#的条款他就——就委屈。

　　“什么玩意儿！”

　　什么什么玩意儿？

　　仙凤被boss拍桌子的动静吓得一哆嗦。

　　“老板？”

　　“五分钟之内我要剑子今天的全部行程。”

　　仙凤：“……”

　　您老两口结婚都这么久啦，咋还玩这一套呢？

　　虐狗也别朝自己人鸭！

 

　　7  


 

　　虽然上层圈子里男人也有概率生孩子已经不是什么隐秘，但这般惊世骇俗的操作，一般老百姓还真接受不了。

　　因此，剑子去见老同学/产科专家/单身老父亲的时候，仍旧比较低调。

　　他想不低调也不行啊。

　　谁让慕少艾这个医学界传奇备受贵妇们追捧。

　　生男孩继承家产？

　　没问题。

　　生龙凤胎讨个好兆头？

　　当然可以。

　　生三胞胎四胞胎五胞胎增添人丁？

　　放心，只要有慕少艾帮忙调理身体，你就尽管生就行。

　　有这样技术堪称变态的专家坐诊，即便是门槛高的要死的私人医院，来来往往人也不算太少。

　　剑子带着口罩，憋闷的扯扯领子，左右看了好几眼才低头快步走进电梯。

　　他上身穿一件合体的衬衣，也许本来不是合体，只不过版型相比骨架而言太过紧窄，于是勾勒出完美的腰线；裤子略长，相当宽松，可以藏住一双码数明显偏大的高跟鞋以及——

　　“剑子仙迹？！”

　　慕少艾看了半天没敢认眼前这人。

　　谁能跟他讲讲，温文儒雅的剑子仙迹居然这么骚的穿女装出门？

　　关键是穿了女装还这么俏！

　　“咳咳。”

　　剑子略有些尴尬的摘下口罩，问：

　　“阿九不在吧？”

　　“不然呢？”

　　慕少艾一点都不客气：

　　“剑子教授是想明天上课的时候听见圣龙口大学到处传唱《肛好遇jian你》？”

　　“哪里哪里，药师突然多个儿子都没人怀疑，根本轮不到我……”

　　剑子将一绺乱跑的长发胡乱往耳朵后面夹。

　　“所以你家的总裁怎么没来？”

　　慕少艾语气有些玩味：

　　“他可不是放心你自己来见我的性格。”

　　同学聚会多喝两杯酒就被某个心眼儿比针尖还小的家伙误会的事，仍旧令人难忘。

　　“龙宿不知道。”

　　剑子淡定的一批。

　　“不知道？一个人再努力也生不出孩子。”

　　“那阿九是怎么生出来的？”

　　“啊呀呀，就那么生出来的呗……剑子你怎么不相信药师的水平呢……药师的药成功率可是最高的……”

 

　　8  


 

　　剑子前脚迈出医院，后脚跟还没离地，入眼就是一片绚丽的……紫。

　　熟悉的车。

　　落下的车窗里。

　　熟悉的人。

　　“不上来吗？”

　　龙宿的表情，非常难以形容。

　　他还是第一次见这样的剑子仙迹，有种欲说还羞欲盖弥彰外表清纯内心放荡的感觉。

　　机械性点头，剑子都不知道自己是怎么打开车门坐到副驾驶位置的。

　　“什么时候学会的女装？”

　　“……”

　　“挺好看。”

　　“……”

　　“比仙凤好看。”

　　“……”

　　“先找个地方换衣服。”

　　龙宿终于正常说话了。

　　剑子这才轻轻“嗯”一声。

　　女装本就羞耻。

　　女装被抓到更加羞耻。

　　女装被抓到然后拿来和仙凤比较简直极端羞耻。

　　剑子的脸因此不可控制的红起来。

　　然而幸好此时目的地到了。

　　微凉的风吹散他皮肤上正在酝酿的热意。

　　龙宿以三十多岁老男人不该有的风骚姿势关上车门，一把将剑子捞进怀里，在周围年轻男女羡慕的视线中，随手（x）拿了一条裙子，团巴团巴就连人带衣服一起塞进试衣间。

　　“我买好男装就回来，记得开门。”

　　剑子一个人坐在软皮长凳上，无语的看着龙宿塞给他的XXL码黑色连衣裙。

　　超，超短吊带？

 

　　9  


 

　　买衣服是不可能买衣服的。

　　龙宿抽完两根烟，从车里拿了一管性福常备润滑剂往风衣兜一揣，优哉游哉回到剑子试衣间的门前，指节轻敲：

　　“开门。”

　　剑子不疑有他。

　　“啪嗒”一声，于是门锁开了。

　　“我的衣——”

　　话音未落，龙宿就闪身挤进这狭小的空间。

　　没有衣服。

　　只一个气息危险不用铺垫不需勾引就能当场发情的总裁。

　　本打算开一个门缝将袋子拿进来，换完衣服好走人的剑子，根本没想到龙宿会如此无耻。

　　所以他现在可说是毫无形象。

　　上半身一丝不挂，双脚也赤裸着，紧绷绷的上衣和硌脚的高跟鞋被丢在一边，只有裤子完好无损。

　　“走到一半我才想起来，好像已经给你衣服了。”

　　龙宿指指耷拉在软皮长凳上的吊带裙说：

　　“试试，我想看。”

　　看个锤子看！

　　一脚勾起店家提供给顾客搭配衣服的恨天高，剑子用锥子跟儿稳稳扎入龙宿小腿：

　　“想看就自己穿。”

　　“好。”

　　龙宿说完直接开脱。

　　他身量很高，所以胳膊腿都挺长的，这么往试衣间当中一站一折腾——剑子不由得后退一步。

　　空气中有几分危险的味道。

　　“继续啊。”

　　然而脱掉风衣的龙宿不动了。

　　他一双锐利的眼眸紧盯剑子的裤子：

　　“裤子也是女款……剑子你怎么穿进去的，不觉得太紧吗？”

　　没来得及伸手捂住拉链处，关键部位就被十分恶劣的弹了一下。

　　“这样对身体可不好。”

　　剑子今天穿的内裤很紧，似乎是想把性器勒住紧贴小腹，否则即便外面松松垮垮，动起来也容易被人发现两腿间多了一根东西。

　　“疏楼龙宿！”

　　“嘘——”

　　伸手捂住剑子的嘴，龙宿略尖的牙磨着软软的耳垂说：

　　“试衣间的隔音效果可不像家里，这么大声会被外面听见的。”

　　“你进来她们就已经多想了……唔……”

　　得寸进尺的手指趁机顺着唇缝儿插进嘴里。

　　牙关没有咬合，出其不意的闯入者成功摸到了香软黏滑舌后，就像把剪刀一样不停地夹那块软肉。

　　“唔——龙——”

　　这老头子坏得很！

　　剑子刚想咬龙宿一口，逼他停止随地发情，可口腔灌进来风却带起一阵熟悉的味道。

　　好像是食用级的……

　　润滑剂？

　　太操蛋了吧！

　　合着龙宿从一开始就没想过带衣服进来？

　　不然谁会随身揣一管润滑剂而且还弄了满手味道！

　　龙宿“堵”着剑子的嘴，不太熟练的应对女款裤裤腰。

　　“真麻烦。”

　　他好不容易才将小搭扣分开，然后拉下阻力过大的拉链。

　　性器的轮廓被三角裤勒得十分明显，龙宿能轻而易举摸到剑子敏感的顶端。

　　“嘴上说不要身体却很诚实，剑子，你这儿有点湿。”

　　试衣间的确是个能限制剑子反抗力的地方。

　　他害怕被发现，害怕被崇拜他的学生当成有奇怪性癖的人，害怕知名教授在女装店试衣间和商界大亨姿态放荡纠缠在一起的情景被店员看去。

　　所以龙宿单手脱内裤工作完成的虽然十分艰难，但却不是因为遭遇阻碍。

　　“剑子你硬的好快。”

　　过分紧绷的内裤总被性器卡住，龙宿害怕剑子太疼，动作便温柔到缓慢。

　　清算背着合法丈夫私自跟单身男人见面的账不用急于一时。

　　毕竟来日方长。

　　龙宿想让剑子求他，自己违反自己定下的协议。

　　折腾许久终于让内裤和外裤一起堆在脚边，剑子发硬的性器直挺挺的立在空气里。

　　“地上凉。”

　　抽出沾满了口水的手，牵连出的银丝挂在唇角下颚，又被龙宿一一舔干净。

　　男人半跪在地上，抓住剑子的脚腕让他踩住裤子，同时嘴巴也没闲着，叼起性器头，将它一点点含进口中。

　　剑子的身体抖了一下。

　　这次和健身房那次还不同。

　　隔一面墙就有人在。

　　空间上的联通让他连脚趾都蜷起来。

　　“放松。”

　　龙宿涂了润滑剂的指尖在剑子穴口外逡巡。

　　“我们签的协议——”

　　话没说完就差点变成呻吟。

　　剑子被迫咬着嘴唇，后穴吃进龙宿一根修长的手指。

　　“不是还没发生关系么？再说，我到底心疼你，怕你愿意的时候太久不用这儿会受伤。”

　　龙宿时浅时深的抽送。

　　包裹手指的还是他熟悉的通道，又热又紧，层层叠叠的肉娇嫩浪荡，吃的欢快吃的恋恋不舍。

　　“你看，它们一个个热情的要命，磨一磨就能渗出水，如果你总是不让我插，不把里面多余的水都磨出来，时间长了，它平时也往外渗水怎么办？”

　　龙宿一番话说得剑子双腿发软。

　　他只能在这个无耻男人的后背上拍了一下。

　　轻飘飘的，没多大力气。

　　性器被舌头舔着，龙宿吃的很认真也很有技术，每一根血管在他的挑拨下都青筋毕露，好像属于自己的位置被白浆鸠占鹊巢，不得已离开原处一般。

　　啧啧作响的吸吮声叫音乐掩盖的很好，外头一点也听不见。

　　然而处于中心的两人却能清清楚楚接收到那暧昧黏腻的滋味。

　　人都有种错觉，认为自己能听到的别人也能听到。

　　因此剑子整张脸羞得仿佛能恰出水来。

　　龙宿的牙齿转着圈轻咬性器，舌尖也在精口处又舔又钻。

　　那么小的眼儿，即便钻不进去什么，戳一戳就带来强烈的刺激。

　　与此同时，剑子后穴里的手指慢慢被增加到三根，龙宿熟练的找到了腺体的位置，一指按着那处来回揉摁，还有两根向周围扩展，扣扣挖挖，黏糊的感觉在手指分开将肠道撑宽的时候异常明显。

　　剑子虽然咬着下唇，却也忍不住的从喉咙里闷哼一声来。

　　那动静真是勾人极了。

　　比色情有声剧里最高潮的叫法还要让人控制不住，斯文变败类的完美声线在长久压抑下不得已发出的低吟。

　　“我是不是听见什么了？”

　　“没有吧……”

　　两个女店员说话的声音隐约传来。

　　剑子攒了点力气，用口型示意龙宿先停下，然而伏在他跨间的男人过分到极点。

　　插在后穴里的手指竟三根一起，同时按着腺体前后摩擦；吃着性器的嘴也突然深吞，让顶端卡在嗓子眼儿，被随呼吸舒张收缩的喉咙来回套弄。

　　不想叫出来又忍不住叫出来，剑子只能咬住龙宿递来的衬衣，身体绷成一条从案板上弹起的鱼。

　　前后夹击之下他射了，射了好多。

　　努力咽下嘴里的精液，龙宿将剑子性器上还挂着的部分和来不及吃掉流到自己嘴角的全数舔干净，尽量不在空气里留下特殊的味道；然后，他便解开腰带，脱掉裤子，露出长腿间早已难受到不行的紫龙。

　　亲亲剑子的眼角，鼻尖蹭着剑子的鼻尖，龙宿拉着高潮之后软到不行的人的手握住胯下性器，可怜巴巴央求：

　　“帮帮我嘛。”

　　“……嗯。”

　　就知道他不会拒绝！

　　……

　　俩人在试衣间里折腾了一个多小时。

　　走的时候，龙宿将风衣披在剑子身上，先前穿过的皱皱巴巴的衣裤被装进袋子里拎着。

　　“欢迎再来。”

　　再来？

　　再也不来了！

　　剑子嘴角还有些疼。

　　他腿根儿仍旧是红的，后穴一片软烂，虽然龙宿没有操进去，可那儿已经被手指捅了个痛快，却又没真正交合那么痛快，不上不下难受得很。

　　两只手插在衣服兜儿里往前使劲儿，剑子试图用风衣盖住自己露在外面的大腿。

　　风一吹下面就凉飕飕的，好像有东西要沿着合不拢的穴口钻进肠道里钻。

　　“走吧。”

　　龙宿很有霸道总裁风范的揽着剑子朝停车场去。

　　店里的小姑娘一个个脸红心跳用手捂着，脑袋凑在一起窃窃私语：

　　“你看你看，那个大美人儿腿都软了！”

　　“诶嘿站不住才要扶着~”

　　“干嘛非穿男朋友的风衣呢？一定因为身上全都是不能看的草莓啊！啊啊啊！”

　　“试衣间太刺激了，下回我也要和男朋友——”

　　“醒醒8你没有男朋友。”

　　“……”

　　店员自然不会多说什么，然而其他客人就不一样了。

　　因为没有立场制止众人的行为，所以她们只能看着还没走远的高个儿美女在门口软了腿。

　　紧接着，旁边男士便趁机占便宜，收紧手臂低头在她脸颊亲了一口。

　　噫！

　　这狗粮！

 

　　10  


 

　　上了车的剑子很热。

　　因为无论是谁，被这么折腾过都会觉得热。

　　假发有些黏成一绺，贴附在脸上很不舒服，剑子刚坐进去，就摘下闷头的东西，将一团凌乱的黑长直丢到后座。

　　虽然用衬衣草草擦过那处了，但潜藏在肠道里的汁水，湿哒哒黏糊糊被饥渴的褶皱紧密包裹，可不是龙宿手指随便抠一抠就能弄干净的。

　　因此剑子刚坐下，两边臀肉才被重力压平，濡湿的感觉就缓慢扩散开来，将内裤颜色晕的更深了些。

　　女式的吊带短裙下摆微翘，站起时能腾出部分空间藏住不该存在的起伏。

　　然而坐下时……

　　质地柔软的布料那是相当的服帖。

　　龙宿只需余光扫过，就能看见剑子胯间微微顶起的一块。

　　即便他踮起脚尖用两条大腿撑高裙子竭力掩饰。

　　啧。

　　又硬了。

　　下面也没空空荡荡一丝不挂，被风吹两下有这么刺激吗？

　　“不嫌累？别踮脚。”

　　“……”

　　剑子面色尴尬。

　　他也没想到自己会硬的如此轻易，就好像身体很淫荡似的。

　　脚跟儿悄悄落下，左高右低的双腿却夹紧了倒向车门方向。

　　剑子欲盖弥彰的动作十分动人。

　　故意没开制冷的龙宿，就想看他薄汗涔涔紧张兮兮，手脚不知道该怎么放的无措模样。

　　接近年关的市区相当拥挤。

　　虽然在车技方面很有自信，但龙宿必须断绝最小的可能，防止软的叫人升起欺凌欲的剑子，因交警拦路而被迫下车受到路人围观。

　　控制着速度无比接近四十码的状态，紫色超跑在一众司机羡慕嫉妒恨的眼神里宛若一尾得水游龙，从缝隙中穿插而过。

　　感谢贫富差距让靠近别墅区的路段清净少人。

　　离开市中心，龙宿就可以闲适的单手扶方向盘，另一只手空闲下来……

　　自然而然搭在剑子腿上。

　　香车美人皆在掌握。

　　“你不觉得自己这样很像二代么。”

　　轻点皮肤的手指下意识或无意识的画圈。

　　指腹尖端仅碰上了一点点，滑动时连摩擦都未怎么带起，痒痒的感觉有些难以忍耐，却又令剑子十分舒服。

　　他就像个毛球似的被龙宿虚攥在掌心把玩。

　　“没有二代的不知耻和不择手段，我怎能拐到剑子教授呢……”

　　龙宿轻笑，轻笑着将手探向裙底。

　　指节很容易的从臀肉和座位的间隙插进去。

　　半个屁股第一次以这种方式全面的落入掌控，就好像整个人都被抓实，身体灵魂全被拿捏到彻底失控。

　　这种感觉太危险了。

　　剑子微微抬臀，想伸手将龙宿的爪子拉开。

　　然而一边开车一边“开车”的人，却趁此机会挑开内裤边缘，说：

　　“你看，明明湿的一塌糊涂，明明很想要。”

　　还没摸进臀缝儿的手已经触到一片黏黏糊糊的东西。

　　润滑剂么？

　　没有那么多。

　　都是剑子的水。

　　“开你的车！”

　　安全带让剑子活动的空间异常狭小。

　　龙宿得寸进尺，因势利导，占天时地利的就体液将中指插进后穴。

　　自下而上贯穿。

 

　　11  


 

　　“啊——”

　　剑子忍不住低低叫出来。

　　这感觉十分的刺激强烈，又十分的令人羞耻。

　　他被龙宿戳软了身子，肩膀一沉后整个人不由自主的滑落，使臀肉被揉着捏着抠着的手凹陷成色情的形状，后穴里的中指也趁机进入更深，好像欲求不满的人主动坐下去似的。

　　“噗嗤”一声。

　　指甲修剪整齐的指尖顶着肠壁，破开无数细小的褶皱划过堪堪不足一厘米距离——

　　龙宿摸到了腺体的位置。

　　他也没想过，重力的作用竟如此奇妙，机缘巧合下放松的剑子可以瘫软成这般迷人又毫无防备的姿态，像是故意晃着腰撅着屁股，主动将敏感靠近侵入者的顶端来回磨蹭一样。

　　指节成功躲在臀肉和裙摆之下，然而手掌还露在外面。

　　即使车内的暧昧纠缠没人看得见，但剑子现在真实有效的吊带裙湿哒哒的紧贴着大腿，在路边绿化植被飞速掠过视野的过程中，暖热紧致的后穴内还夹着一根手指吞吐。

　　他想要抬离，却已经没有力气，唯耳边回荡噗嗤噗嗤的水声，昭示某衣冠禽兽正用最简单的方法试图操碎他的羞耻心。

　　“剑子。”

　　龙宿的手指勾住腺体周围的嫩肉搅动一圈。

　　“你是水做的吗？”

　　流下的汁液堆积在掌心，黏黏糊糊，异常浓稠。

　　虽然更多的已经沿手背淌到了座椅上，缓缓漏进真皮接缝处，清洗起来相当麻烦……但这是水做的剑子做的水。

　　恨不得天天趴在他腿间戳戳舔舔勾引出一阵阵发情味道的龙宿，又怎会将所谓的洁癖发挥的不合时宜。

　　“我真喜欢。”

　　喜欢得紧。

　　姿势的限制让龙宿抽送的幅度很小。

　　剑子流的水越多，他越能感受到对方不受自我控制，用肠壁绞紧手指渴望得到更多更强烈刺激的暗示。

　　“终于……到了。”

　　这一路上龙宿忍得十分辛苦。

　　狭小密闭的空间里，心之所念咬紧嘴唇气喘吁吁仰倒在座椅上，面色潮红得不自然，皮肤渗出细小的汗珠，鼻翼翕动，嘴唇开合。

　　这触手可及的美妙滋味能看能听却不能吃……若不在车里直接把人办了，龙宿觉得自己简直禽兽不如。

　　“剑子——”

　　然而黑暗中那人的举动却吓了他一跳。

　　车库的灯没有开。

　　解除安全带，发烫的身体竟直接锁上龙宿的腰和肩，任动人的喘息交织成绵密的网包裹住耳朵，每一触都勾起欲望的手在下面胡乱解腰带。

　　“这是要自己动？”

　　龙宿满是汁液的指节揉着剑子的臀陷进肉里。

　　可身上这人只发出些哼哼唧唧的细小呻吟，硬起的乳尖擦过昂贵的面料，性器顶端吐出一点水，难耐的磨蹭比自己大些颜色也比自己深些的同类，却怎么也不肯撩起裙子扯开内裤，扶好然后坐下去。

　　“动……动不了……”

 

　　12  


 

　　“呵……”

　　龙宿低而浅的笑声似乎有把剑子耳朵烫熟的趋势。

　　本来也没剩多少力气，经过刚才那么一番折腾，从前风度翩翩的教授如今好似一尾搁浅的鱼，只能伏贴在透过衬衣散发出热量的身体上，感受着流畅的肌肉线条下隐藏的爆发力，期待又恐惧的猜测待会儿动起来时，那惊人的起伏会不会将自己撞碎击穿。

　　抓着内裤的边缘往下扒，只露出四分之三的臀部龙宿就已经停手。

　　因为他摸到了随着呼吸一张一合，缓缓将内里多余汁水吐出来的后穴。

　　贪婪的肉瞬间裹住手指，吞进一个指节还不满足，肠壁蠕动收缩的动作一刻也不想停止。

　　“剑子，你知道自己在做什么吗？”

　　“嗯……？”

　　疑问的语气拖得很长，听起来就像变调的呻吟，龙宿另一只手同时握住两个人的性器撸动，借由掌心的摩擦缓解快欲望快要炸开的渴望。

　　“话……真多，进来啊……”

　　软而黏腻的声音回荡在汽车狭小的空间内，剑子眼下的皮肤都透着微红，那是女子染指甲花时才会出现的通透的粉，可爱的让人想咬一口。

　　只可惜没人看得见这片风景。

　　龙宿已经被剑子不加掩饰的渴望勾出了十二万分的魂魄。

　　嘴里泛甜，甜到急慌慌的亲吻差点撞破彼此的嘴角；心口发热，热到硬邦邦的性器没对好穴口，进入时差点折断在半途小命呜呼。

　　剑子疼的叫了出来。

　　他的脸埋在龙宿颈间，男人身上是他们两人一贯用的香水的味道，闻起来有种水乳交融的感觉。

　　不过如今这份交融却十分恼人。

　　“嘶——”

　　龙宿锁骨上多出一圈齿痕。

　　带着报复性的心理，剑子这一口可是用了不小的力气，咬得浅麦色肌肤血丝隐现。

　　“真狠。”

　　狠得连反抗的机会都不给自己留。

　　知道此时的剑子只能任自己为所欲为，半掐住腰半捏着臀，龙宿把人往下按，一直按到大腿内侧和挤压变性的臀肉之间严丝合缝，性器头部顶在腺体的位置不往里插，借着进入时角度的刁钻紧着那一处作弄，凶狠的仿佛要将略凸起的地方戳到凹陷下去。

　　“呜——”

　　剑子整个人哆嗦起来。

　　“不，不要……”

　　没插到最深处却有一种捅穿胃的错觉，仿佛身体和灵魂都钉死在龙宿的性器上，只要他射出滚烫的精液灌满穴底，自己也能哭着同时达到高潮。

　　学问研究的透彻，然而对如今的身体状态一点都不透彻的剑子，已经在层层叠叠的快感的堆积之下爽到迷糊了。

　　龙宿只觉包裹住他的通道温暖柔软，正以一种从未有过的放荡姿态，不加掩饰的展开细小的褶皱，好像无数张嘴和无数双手同时抚慰性器一样。

　　“剑子，你——”

　　吸得我要忍不住了。

　　张嘴堵住剑子的唇，龙宿眼中的欲色浓重如墨。

　　如果可以，舌尖似乎要成结一样纠缠不分，时而黏时而脆的水声最终被喉间溢出的低吟取代——

　　精液填满后了穴的每一处缝隙。

　　本就被撑大的通道里，内壁的褶皱将白色的乳浊裹住藏好，假装这般就能缓解说不清痛苦还是快乐的饱胀感一样。

　　剑子咬着龙宿的肩膀。

　　还是哭了出来。

 

　　13  


 

　　车库有电梯直接通到别墅二楼。

　　两条腿松垮的搭在龙宿腰上，剑子是真的一点力气都不剩。

　　三十多年来初次经历这种被做到近乎虚脱的感觉，明明精神很疲惫，身体也要求休息，可只是在电梯里往上升，后穴中性器慢慢从半软恢复到坚硬的微小的刺激，就让他脸上没擦干净的眼泪又多了一些。

　　下体的连接不曾分开，龙宿就这么抱着剑子一直到沙发，脸朝下的把人放在上面。

　　“还……还来？”

　　性器只抽离一半，带出的精液落在大腿和地板上，晕开以后能看见其中混杂着透明的部分，而更多的汁水则从合不拢的穴口溢出，顺着股缝弄湿了沙发。

　　黏黏糊糊，看起来又脏又勾人的臀部完全暴露在龙宿面前，剑子下意识觉得这个姿势十分危险。

　　“不要么？”

　　敏感万分的身体，只是被揉捻几下乳头就开始不停的颤抖。

　　“剑子，结婚这么多年就没必要撒谎了吧。”

　　龙宿捞起剑子的腰，深陷的脊柱沟里有些不知是谁流出来的液体，舔进口中味道竟也难以分辨。

　　大概他们的味道早就从里到外混在一起了。

　　这个发现在激起欲望上可以打满分。

　　“啊——”

　　性器突然没入的扩张让剑子眼下肌肤的红色更深。

　　想起方才电梯里瞧见的可爱模样，龙宿两根手指伸进趴伏的人口中，带起上半身然后凑过脸去咬了一口。

　　果然很好吃。

　　不知道为什么感觉很甜。

　　“慢唔nian——”

　　指尖沾满的粘液已经在剑子口腔里散开，侵入的异物被当成性器一样舔吮，软滑的舌头灵活又黏人。

　　龙宿忍不住用同样的方式照顾起剑子的耳朵。

　　——

　　以上动作究竟换了多少地点呢？

　　大概有十来处吧。

　　剑子累的根本没有力气计算，而龙宿也不知道在等什么，竟突然打开电视，入眼便是一片红彤彤看不清楚的人。

　　纤长的眼睫毛都挂着不清不楚的东西，只不过神清气爽的总裁却不像软绵绵的教授一样，没有了分析入耳声音的精力。

　　熟悉的热度再次从后穴里传来。

　　剑子知道龙宿要射了。

　　然而——

　　“新年快乐。”

　　时间点卡的准确万分。

　　随着电视里春晚的倒计时，龙宿从去年一直射到了今年。

 

　　14  


 

　　不出所料，在龙宿的辛勤努力和慕少艾的全方位调养之下，剑子怀孕了。

　　或许上述超越自然超越伦理的伟大事宜，还需得益于某人的小迷妹，用剑子仙姬做笔名在网上写言情小说的作者的帮助（？

　　看看总裁文怎么写的！

　　1000个深吻，同居101天，第99次新婚！

　　把剑子弄到七天七夜没法下床已经是十年前过气宫廷文的操作，一点都不符合龙宿霸道总裁的人设。

　　他明明一忍再忍了啊！

　　完全无法理解向来脾气甚好的教授为什么那么生气，将一切当成孕期综合征处理的总裁，天天听着“左手右手一个慢动作”告诫自己“我是一个贤者”，整整十个月没开荤才等到儿子出生。

　　然后，在起名的问题上两个人还纠结了好久，纠结到差点吵起来，以至于连佛剑分说前来探望时，家门外还站着一只小狼狗在雨中举着伞眼巴巴等人完事儿都没注意。

　　（风僧·小狼狗·白云剑）

　　剑子倒不是介意儿子跟谁姓这种问题的性格，只不过他还在生气，一想起自己被做到……

　　罢了，这话说不出口。

　　“为什么叫疏楼仙迹？”

　　户口本上的名字写好之后，剑子还是忍不住提起这茬。

　　他就是忍不住！

　　别问原因！

　　龙宿揉着肚子的手突然一停。

　　“对我来说”，他亲亲剑子的指尖：“如果你不介意，其实剑子龙宿更好。”

　　剑子：“……你认真的吗？”

　　龙宿：“要不咱们再生一个？”

　　剑子：“guna.”


End file.
